


逃（Escape）

by paintavulgarpicture



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintavulgarpicture/pseuds/paintavulgarpicture
Summary: 内心脆弱金氏继承人x嘴硬心软私教伪小妈可以代Bad Clue造型pwp 很狗血 看个乐子
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 6





	逃（Escape）

失去母亲的童年在金珉奎的记忆中是阴沉而短暂的，只剩下父亲落在他身上沉甸甸的目光，无声地剥夺他的自由，催促他长大成熟。他很早就读了大学，带着长辈对独生嫡子可笑的期望，在二十岁那年拿到了管理学学位，只等着子承父业。财富、权力和地位本来近在咫尺，他却因为一个人失去了所有。

对，就是他。金珉奎咬牙看着雅座里和父亲相谈甚欢的徐明浩，他姿态端庄地举着红酒杯，衬衫扣子松了好几颗，露出大片蜜色的皮肤。徐明浩的锁骨纤细得明显，锁骨以下的肌肉也停匀，整个人瘦得仿佛一只手就可以握住，是第一眼平平无奇但又让人难以忘怀的那种性感。

金珉奎躲在暗处，却高高在上地觉得这样的徐明浩做作得可怜。实在太不同了，他摸着鼻子回忆起徐明浩刚给他当私教的时候，明明已经因为他的吻心动得厉害，还要红着脸死命把他推开。那才是真实的他，金珉奎冷下脸想，不是现在这个为了钱和权卑躬屈膝地和父亲轧姘头的陌生人。

这一切多么荒唐。金珉奎低下头，盯着自己餐厅制服上不起眼的油污，再次感叹命运的无常。徐明浩借着他私教的名义背地里勾搭上了父亲，同时又吊着他的心意，虽然没有名分，但他要干什么徐明浩都会答应。从补习专用的软椅到浴缸到床，金珉奎亲遍了徐明浩身上每一处，拿捏着对方身体的感觉让他着了迷也干上了瘾，逐渐把自己也搭进去。他那时候不知被什么蒙了心智，执着于给徐明浩安排纯真无辜的设定，认为他和他都是渴望自由的，只是被世俗禁锢在这一方天地，唯有反叛才是破除一切藩篱的命门。他固执地要带徐明浩逃跑，带着越过高墙就可以高枕无忧的美好幻觉，被突然出现的父亲堵在了出境的机场。

父亲看着他们紧牵的手，只说了一句话，就足以将他击垮。  
他说，明浩，辛苦你了。

那天父亲不是没有给他反悔的机会，但他头脑昏沉地拒绝了。于是他相当于被赶出家门，账户被父亲全面冻结，全身上下只剩腕间一块劳力士手表还值几个钱。晚上金珉奎侧躺在街边的长椅上，内心依旧想不通，难道父亲是真爱徐明浩的么？甚至愿意为了他抛下亲生的儿子。那他知不知道徐明浩其实并不爱他呢？或许只有自己最蠢吧。

劳力士在路灯下幽幽地闪着银光，他无知无觉，觊觎它的眼睛却多了好几只。后来金珉奎被一群流浪汉围攻、凭借高大的身形和拳脚胜出的那一刻，他终于意识到，自己再也不是那个自以为是的富家少爷了。

原来这才是真正的逃离，不是带着所爱之人背井离乡，而是咔嚓一声剪断脐带的那种成长。那天之后，金珉奎利用出色的外形和文凭找到了一份在高级餐厅当管理的工作，顺便当掉了那块劳力士，租了一间还不错的房子，自给自足过得也挺快乐，甚至有了晋升的资格。如果不是今天碰到父亲和徐明浩，他可能会觉得自己该这样过一辈子。

金珉奎这样想着，抬头正撞上徐明浩的目光，餐厅的吊灯把他眼睛照得晶亮，他几乎立刻可以确定他在和他对视。

徐明浩看到他了。这样的认知让金珉奎有点想落荒而逃，但他忍住了。只是徐明浩那个眼神实在令人难忘，湿漉漉的带着情欲，再加上那种衣衫不整的轻佻样子，完全就是明目张胆的勾引。

明浩，你的衬衫又是被谁弄乱的呢？金珉奎讽刺地想。他迎着徐明浩的目光追回去，像是要把他整个人看穿一样上下打量，直到徐明浩也不太自在了，才堪堪收回视线，走进了身后的卫生间。

徐明浩一定会来。他很笃定。

几分钟后果然听到门落锁的声音，他假笑着回头，还没主动开口，就听到徐明浩说：“珉奎，好久不见。”

徐明浩比起之前更瘦了，站着的时候尤其明显，给人感觉只有薄薄的一片，特别适合被欺负被蹂躏。金珉奎承认自己有些躁动，都怪他们之前身体太过契合和熟悉，所以当这人再次出现在他面前时，他几乎遵从了本能反应，直想把人腰搂着扣进怀里。而他也这么做了，徐明浩没有反抗。或许他就是想这样，金珉奎有些挫败，腻了老的就来找小的，偏偏自己心比谁都软，还很吃这一套。

想到这一层，他胳膊又使了点劲，力气大得快要把徐明浩揉碎。徐明浩感到有点疼了，试图挣开他的怀抱，却被抱得更紧。金珉奎呼出的气息滚烫，热切地喷在他耳边：“明浩，说你想我了，一句都行。”

徐明浩这下不动了，安静地任由他抱着，声音软下来：“我真的好想你，珉奎啊。”

肩膀似乎有些湿意，徐明浩反应过来，应该是金珉奎的眼泪。金珉奎真的很爱哭，徐明浩想，当时还在给他当私教的时候他就经常哭。打碎了名贵东西被他父亲骂委屈地哭，第一次做爱怕把他弄疼了哭，各种乱七八糟的理由都能为之哭一哭。过了这么久又经历了这么些事，他以为金珉奎可以长大了，原来在他面前，他还是那个内心脆弱的爱哭鬼。

这样的金珉奎是徐明浩限定，只有徐明浩能切身体会。他从大学毕业就陪在金珉奎身边，金珉奎父亲简直把他当成了专职的保姆，天价工资开下来，让他一时半会儿也懒得去找别的工作，一待就是四年。金珉奎总是缺乏母爱的，他囫囵地回忆着，无论是保护欲还是别的什么，和他在一起的时间里，他总是习惯于照顾对方，那是不曾给过旁人的温柔。长此以往，他几乎觉得自己是金珉奎半个母亲了。

半个母亲，另一半是情人，界限模糊地被金珉奎对他全身心的依赖串联起来。也许错就错在他不该靠金珉奎太近，更不该接受他的爱，在说不清道不明的情况下暧昧纠缠，动摇了他原本目标明确的心。

但是现在能怎么办呢？他已经接受了，也总要为自己当初伤人的任性买单。

金珉奎抬起头，拿有点受伤的表情看着徐明浩，徐明浩便捧着金珉奎毛茸茸的脑袋，细细地去擦他斑驳的眼泪，哄他：“珉奎乖。”

金珉奎还带着鼻音：“别这样说话，我又不是小孩子。”

徐明浩笑了下，没继续。金珉奎握住他的手不让他擦，又问了一句：“你为什么要来？”

徐明浩回答不上来。

“那你还能跟我走吗？”

金珉奎说完，感觉自己的手被反握了下。

好奇怪，原来世上真有人爱得这么傻，被欺骗过一次后，还可以再毫无芥蒂地交付信任。金珉奎在和徐明浩回出租屋的路上自暴自弃地想，我要怎么留住他？留不住的话，就当是睡一次好了，也不算太吃亏。

他没有问徐明浩父亲怎么办，显然这时候问这种问题太煞风景。租的房子离餐厅很近，几步路就到了，开门的时候金珉奎停顿了一下，徐明浩在旁边看到他的反应，有些好笑地问：“怎么，有什么见不得人的？”

倒不是见不得人。金珉奎沉默了会儿，说：“有些旧东西没能扔掉。”

他被赶出去后的第二天，父亲大发慈悲地给他打电话，允许他回家取一些重要物件。金珉奎在自己的房间左看右看，视线最终定格在床前的插花酒瓶上。花是干花，徐明浩特意买来的，是他最喜欢的满天星和色彩稍艳的百日红，被斜斜地放进他俩兴致热烈时喝空的红酒瓶里，变成了颇有情调的装饰品。

最终金珉奎只带走了它们，玻璃瓶在袋子里左右碰撞，发出清脆的噼啪声，仿佛马上就要碎掉，仅存的回忆也不给他留下。

但彼时不同往时，在这个老情人相见的别扭档口，这就好像什么旧情难忘的直接证明。徐明浩看到橱柜上原样摆放的插花酒瓶后，很明显愣了几秒，接着语气柔和了起来：“原来你还留着。”

金珉奎有些不自然：“其实也没有很刻意……”

“我知道。”徐明浩笑了，表情有些愧疚：“那时候是我对不起你，我实在太……”想了想，也不知道该怎么解释，硬生生地卡在那里。

“别说了，”金珉奎实在不想看到他这副样子，有些恼火地堵他的嘴，“来找我不就是为了做吗？那就像以前那样，做到让明浩满意吧。”

“金珉奎！”徐明浩推开他，“我不是那个意思。”

“那还能有什么意思？”金珉奎双手又圈上徐明浩的腰，头蹭进他的颈窝，在他耳边低语：“明浩抛下父亲来陪我，不就是想和我一夜情吗？”

他这次有备而来，肌肉健硕的臂膀把人卡着拐进了卧室，扑在床上压得死死。徐明浩看着天花板有点无语地想，明明刚才还在哭的，现在怎么这样？脑子还没转过来，就感觉金珉奎手指灵活地解开了他没剩几颗的衬衫扣，趴在他光裸的胸膛嗅了嗅。

徐明浩更无语了：“你干嘛？真当自己是小狗呀。”

金珉奎深吸一口气：“你身上还是那种味道，好香。”

“嗯，没换香水。”徐明浩说完，也不再端着了，抬起头去够金珉奎的嘴唇，“这里味道也没变，尝尝。”

他们开始接吻。徐明浩看上去很喜欢金珉奎鼻尖那颗小痣，激烈纠缠的当口，还分神去亲了亲它。这颗痣是他和徐明浩第一次接吻的时候对方发现的，是很私人的亲密。之前的很多年里，金珉奎对它的存在一无所知。或许很多人有机会当这个发现者，包括他自己，但都被徐明浩夺走了资格。这小片地方仿佛被打下了名为明浩的烙印：明浩第一个发现，明浩第一个告诉他，明浩最喜欢亲这里。徐明浩对它的执念就像在诉说他的占有欲，湿润的嘴唇靠上来，寻找专属他的标记，好像只有这样才能让他安心。金珉奎揣着对这种行为的了然，默许了他的固执，引导他的舌头勾住自己的，在舌尖相触的时候感受到了睽违的心动。

这算失而复得吗？

金珉奎听着自己耳边如雷的心跳，悄悄睁开眼睛，却只看到徐明浩平静无波的神色。他突然清醒地认识到了自己的悲哀：他从来没有得到过任何，从一开始就输给了父亲。父亲能放徐明浩跟他走，自然也知道用什么方法让他们都回来。只要他还留恋徐明浩，父亲就永远抓着他的把柄。他无法逃离，永远无法逃离。

原本震荡的心跳化作了隆隆的痛感，金珉奎感到莫大的委屈，这种委屈让他分外想对身下的人施暴。他状似温柔地含着徐明浩的下唇舔了舔，趁他不注意的时候，犬齿毫不留情地咬下去，硬生生破出了血。徐明浩痛到想推开他，无奈金珉奎力气实在太大，死活不松手，他们只能继续分享这个铁锈味的吻。吻着吻着，金珉奎兴奋起来，嘴唇缓缓向下逡巡，停在了徐明浩胸口的两粒凸起，他熟练地绕了几圈，看徐明浩没什么反应，便把他抱起来，捏着他胸前的一点肉，小声问他怎么了。

徐明浩嘴唇和下巴上还有血迹，头发也被金珉奎揉得乱糟糟，看起来有点狼狈。他红着眼睛，碰了碰金珉奎的手，说，可不可以让我主动一次。

“哪种主动？”金珉奎傻了。

“就当我补偿你……”徐明浩勾着金珉奎的手指上下磨蹭，声音低低的：“我来动。”

他也没等到金珉奎答话，细长的手指抽出来，直接伸向金珉奎下身，握住了那根东西，慢慢撸动起来。金珉奎嗓子有点冒火，随着徐明浩动作加大，整个人难耐地扭动起来。徐明浩看他难受，弯下身去吻他，把血迹涎液都吃了个干净，又顺着脖子亲下去，直到胸口。

金珉奎因为常年在健身房运动，胸肌比一般人都要大得多，摸上去软软的很有弹性。徐明浩非常痴迷这种触感，用手捏了捏，换来的是金珉奎有些压抑的喘息声。他软着腰，趴在金珉奎身上，咬着下巴问他：“要我舔你吗？”

“唔。”金珉奎说，“上面还是下面？”

“……”徐明浩无奈，“那就都试试吧。”

他低下头，轻轻咬着金珉奎的乳尖舔弄，吮得金珉奎有点受不住，直喊着够了够了，大手按着他的头朝下，径直奔向下一个环节。那根硬杵本来就已经足够可观，被徐明浩含进去之后，变得更粗更长，直戳着他的喉咙，撑得他有些难受。徐明浩差点被呛出眼泪，却还是努力地耕耘着，从青筋舔到冠沟，每一个角落都不放过，好像想在有限的时间里，给金珉奎最大的满足。金珉奎突然有点恨这样的徐明浩，他那么体贴又那么细致，就像以前一样，将他完全套牢了。他原本以为他逃不开的是父亲，直到现在才发现，原来是逃不开自己对徐明浩的爱，从青涩的少年时期开始，延续至今。

金珉奎望着徐明浩茂密的发顶，语气发涩地问：“明浩，你是怎么想的呢？”

徐明浩动作停了，从他的胯间抬起头，嘴唇是鲜艳的嫩红色：“我需要想什么呢。”

“你这样亲我、舔我、和我搞在一起，父亲不会介意吗？”

“他为什么要介意？”徐明浩有些茫然，“他是你爸爸呀。”

“什么叫我……”金珉奎顿住，“等下，先说清楚，你和他不是……呃，情侣吗？”

“为什么你会这么想？”徐明浩说，“我们一直都只是朋友，也是经常一起吃饭的长辈。说起来，和你爸爸熟，也是因为你啊。”

“那当时在机场，你们为什么合伙骗我！”

“珉奎，大傻瓜。”徐明浩好像有点懂金珉奎为什么别扭了，“你爸爸之前就跟我说，珉奎还不太成熟，让我多照看你。那天你突然要带着我私奔，我还没反应过来，就被你拉上车了，连东西都没带。我想到你爸爸可能会担心，就联系了他，根本不是你想的……你到底在想什么啊！”

“呜呜，”金珉奎又要哭了，“为什么我误会了这么久！”

“我还想问，你为什么就再也不联系我了。”

“那你也没联系我，你根本不喜欢我吧。”

“那你现在就看看，我到底喜不喜欢。”徐明浩从口袋里掏出套子，用嘴给金珉奎戴上，还象征性地亲了一下。金珉奎的大手先是在徐明浩柔韧的腰肢上摸了摸，再滑向小而挺翘的屁股，都是以前最喜欢的地方。他手指有点粗，但探进洞里的时候却感觉很顺畅，而且湿润。

“你自己扩张过了？”金珉奎抽回手。

“嗯。”徐明浩小腿撑在金珉奎腰身的两边，“你别动，我要坐下去了。”

“你为什么会提前做好扩张，你是不是早有预谋。”金珉奎看着徐明浩在自己下半身乱蹭，坚持把该问的问完。

“对，”徐明浩说，“就是爸爸告诉我你在这家餐厅工作。”

话音刚落，他微微沉身，直接坐了下去。可能太久没做了，刚进去一个头，就感觉有些困难。徐明浩出了很多汗，晶莹地滴下来，滴在金珉奎的腹肌上，被他用手抹掉了。他握住徐明浩的腰，对他说，放松，宝贝。

他没有强求，也只是一下一下向上顶，动作极其温柔。渐渐地，那个有褶皱的小口好像开了，对他发出热烈的邀请，于是他一挺身，直接捅了进去。

“啊。”徐明浩很轻地叫了一声，尾音有点奶，是金珉奎喜欢的。徐明浩手撑在他的腹肌上，开始律动起来。金珉奎抬头，看徐明浩微长的黑发，因为出汗的缘故，贴了一点在脖颈上，显得那处没被太阳关照过的地方特别白净，让人想咬上去。向下是瘦骨嶙峋的背，摸起来很有“他一定是个坚韧的人”这种感觉，总之很独特。金珉奎看着徐明浩泛红的脸颊，微张的嘴唇，心想，我的明浩，在我这里就是最独特的，手不由自主地握住了他的细腰，帮着他上上下下，两个人都体验到了久违的快乐。并不全是肉体的，是天注定的情人找回失去的肋骨，那种精神上的满足感。

动着动着，他感觉到徐明浩摸索到了自己的敏感点，这是他们曾经无数次做爱得出的经验，默契一如既往。徐明浩就着那个点的姿势动了几十下，一下比一下猛烈，润滑液的白沫混着体液流下来，两个人下半身都湿了一片，金珉奎还是没有释放出来。他坐起身，帮徐明浩把头发别到耳后，说，明浩太累了，我来吧。

他把枕头垫在徐明浩身下，照顾他的腰，动作却稍微狠了点，感觉徐明浩呻吟的嗓音都颤抖了，才变成正常速度。时间在机械的动作中变得漫长，金珉奎体力又太好，最后徐明浩呜咽着求他，他才堪堪卸了货。徐明浩体力像是耗尽了，金珉奎把被子拉过来，手臂环着他，嗅着熟悉的香气，在他靠自己打拼堆出来的小房间里，终于感觉自己真真切切地拥有了徐明浩。

“明浩，”金珉奎吻了吻他的后颈，“你别再走了。”

徐明浩的回答是再次握紧了他的手。


End file.
